Wood Elves
This is a Profile of the Wood Elves from Warhammer Fantasy. Summery The Wood Elves origins were once traced back to their High Elf kin, they have settled in the Old World in the forests of Athel Loren, when the time of the coming of Chaos came, they were cut off from their home in Ulthuan, but greatfully the forests of the region are bountiful enough to shelter them from the outside world threats. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Orion Second-in-command *Ariel Military Leaders *Durthu *Araloth *Glade Lord *Spellweaver *Ancient Treeman Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Drycha *Naestra and Arahan *Scarloc *Shadowdancers *Waystalkers *Branchwraiths *Spellsinger **Beasts **Light **Shadow Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Glaives Ranged weapons * Bows & Arrows * Javelins Ammunition *Life Magic Energies Territories Athel Loren * Age founded/conquered: 10,000 IC (The Wood Elves have settled around the area since the High Elves established contact with the Old World) * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Wood Elves, Forest Spirits * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12 Dark: The Wood Elves are one of the few races that have managed to retain highly advanced weapons of the bow and arrows and even armored warriors that can protect the soldier from incoming attacks, they even have real live Dragons which the Dark Age legends told about, while they do not have highly advanced architecture as their High Elf kin, they still construct massive buildings with the help of nature. They accomplished these feats with magic and great craftsmanship. Power Source Magic: Healing (Wood Elves can call upon the blessing of Ariel to heal the caster of any grievous injuries) Nature Manipulation (The Wood Elves are capable of manipulating and using the essence of nature as their weapon) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Large Country: They managed to maintain their hold on their homeland of Athel Loren, They do not have that great of a force, but they have enlisted the aid of the wood spirits and have dense forests to protect them from outside invaders. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Orion managed to fight Tyrian while he was wielding the sword of Khaine, who managed to kill Greater Daemons of Chaos who created entire planets in the Warp. Unknown: Orion not at his peak can take on large enemy forces during the Wild Hunt. City: Forest Dragons should be around the same level as other dragons which can level cities. Small City-Small Building: Treemen are some of the strongest forest spirits that can put up a fight against dragons, and a single stroke of it's branch arm can shatter rock. Wall-Room: Wood Elves charging speed and the dive bombing of Warhawks that can kill large number of enemies at once. Street: Wood Elf infantry with their weapons that can cause damage to other infantry units with relative ease, especially bows and arrows. Speed: Unknown: Orion throwing his Spear of Kurnous with such force that it can find his enemies with enchantments. Transonic: Arrows that fly from the Wood Elf bows with full range. Subsonic+: The speed of the Warhawks flight. Superhuman: The running speed of the cavalry. Peak Human: The running speed of infantry. Dura: Unknown: Orion at his peak which can fight against Tyrian with the Sword of Khaine during the end times. City: Dragon's durability which can tussle with other dragons or beings of similar power. Small City: Treeman durability, able to take on other beings of similar strength. Wall: The durability of cavalry. Street: the durability of infantry. Skills Stats The Wood Elves best skills revolve around their archery skills and summoning of the wood spirits to aid them in battle, they harness powerful spells that allows the very nature to help them on the battlefield, Wardancers lung into battles at bewildered opponents to cut and parry attacks all in worship their gods, Eternal Guard and Wildwood Rangers advance next, blades blurring attacks from their enemies, their lord Orion's power is greatly determined in the time of the seasons. Strengths/Pros The Wood Elves relies heavily on mobility and skirmishing tactics, even stealth is their greatest trait as they use the mist and very forest itself to gain advantages over the unsuspecting foes. their archers blacken the skies with volleys of arrows to pin down the enemies. When the spring and summer time comes around, Orion's powers reaches it's apex. Weaknesses/Flaws They do not have heavy armor for most of their units, and they rely on fast and quick attacks, even open plain fields are not to their advantage when the Enemy can simply overwhelm them with numbers and precise understanding of their formation and units. When it is fall and winter, Orion's powers decrease. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Athel Loren.png|The Forest of Athel Loren Orion.png|Orion, the King of the Forest Warhammer Wood Elves Kindred.jpg|The Wood Elves patrolling the forests for invaders. Dryads.png|Dryads destroying the invaders. Category:Warhammer Category:Gaming Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Army Category:Protagonist Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Tier 9-A Conquest